TriWaRpEd
by Rayne Jbemu
Summary: The story of trigun, what has happened? Something is warping trigun into something new! Get ready for exciteing gunslinging fun in the fanfic of TriWaRpEd
1. And It all Screws up

TriWaRpEd

Hey guys this is my new fanfic of Trigun, it is set from many points of view and could get a bit confusing. Well it is basically the story of Trigun and it gets warped… you'll have to read it to find out more ^^. This is my first chapter so hold on and get ready for the gunslingin action of Trigun WARPED! TriWaRpEd here we come! But just to tell you guys this is put originally from the point of view that Vash, and maybe other characters, know that they are in a show and not in a real world so don't get too confused ^^'. Oh and P.S. I do bring up the names of some of the creators of Trigun so… yeah… and anything like _this _is thoughts… 

~~~~~~

Chapter 1

And it all Screws Up

~~~~~~

            It started as it normally starts. I, Vash the stampede, sat at a bar table drinking alone at the bar. Two men behind me talking about my horrible attacks on humanity, as they spoke something changed. The bar keep nodded to me instead of going out, and no attackers were spawned. I glanced around nervous, what had happened to change the storyline? This never happened, something was happening beyond our control. The bar keep looked at me with a confused look, "You ok son? You look like you just saw Vash the stampede himself..." I glanced at the man, apparently my worry had shown. "Ah I'm fine no big deal just thinking" I smiled falsely, its really sad that none of these people notice that life is going in a circle, and that we are all just trapped in this show that was made up by Yosuke Uroda, Takahiro Yoshimatsu, and a few other nice men.

            I stood my coat swayed slightly as I began to walk out flipping a few C-Cents to the bar keep as a tip for his good service. I looked around at the almost endless desert all around this old almost unknown bar. "What in the living hell is going on?" nothing like this had ever happened before. Ever time this had played through it had been exactly the same, not even a second off but this was just strange. Then I heard it, a loud whizzing sound right by my head and cutting into the bar destroying the poor building. "There… finally" I whispered under my breath as I drew my gun for the awesome shot, and fired, unleashing a bullet that whizzed by the huge man's head. I blinked a few times _this isn't right…I thought blankly then made a run for it. _

            Several events were skipped then… including my hiding in the sand. I hid behind one of the rocks breathing hard as I heard a scream of "THERE HE IS!" from another peak of rocks. I began to run, I didn't have the ammo I usually do, I didn't have the gun to throw at the man's head but this time I had bullets. I ran, and ran right into the leader of the bounty hunters. "Oh holy…" were my last words as the huge man named Descartes slammed one of his huge arms down on me rendering me unconscious.

~~~~

Hour later

~~~~

            I woke up to a pounding headache, and tied up against a rock. "This… isn't…" I mumbled to myself still slightly incoherent from the blow. I saw Ruth Loose talking with the Descartes, making deals about me. "This isn't…" still mumbling to myself I glanced around and spotted the insurance girls, Meryl and Milly. I smiled brightly _I hope they can get this story straight… sadly neither of them remember what happens when it restarts either…_I sighed, this would be hard without them understanding that everything was going wrong. 

            "Now, hear me you two men" Meryl said in a loud commanding voice. "You know better than this, I work for the Bernadelli Insurance Society, and I have been put on a mission to keep 24 hour surveillance on Vash The Stampede.." she had a mean look on her face. Yet even her part had been twisted, perhaps my brother decided to play a game with me? No not even Knives would do this; this may get both of us killed. The Descartes scoffed at her then looked to Vash "So your saying that he is yours now? Will you give me the bounty?" Milly this time, "No sir! The bounty is gone! No more bounty!" _WHAT?!_ Everything was spinning in my mind, the comic strip that inspired this, the manga, is where the bounty is removed. Not here, what in the living hell is happening? Mad in confusion I yelled aloud "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG?!" as everyone turned to me I blinked _did I just say that out loud?...._ Meryl stared at me for a good long while then, "You can't be Vash…" Finally something that was normal, her not believing I am Vash. 

I slipped out of my ropes just in time as a bomb went off above my head "AIIEE!" as I began to make a run for it I saw Meryl and Milly catching up on Thomases. _This seen is normal... I snatched the donuts from them and began to eat "Hey these are tasty, and I was hungry too, Danke Danke!" I smiled as she snatched them back away from me then it went wrong again, she looked at me sternly and stopped on her Thomas as Milly did the same, "I know you can't be Vash the Stampede but those men seem to think you are… Get as far away from here as you can, and fast." I watched her begin to gallop back toward the men, tempted was I to go help her, but the story was already too screwed up to be saved who knows what could have happened if I had have gone back. _

~~~~

Abandoned Unnamed Town

~~~~

            I walked slowly into the abandoned town, and to the manor. I knocked on the door and the small man answered, Mr. Cliff Schezar, "Hello? What are you doing here? Come to take the job as body guard?!" I nodded "YES!" finally something was right again. I walked in invited into the man's house, "Well now," he said, "You are Vash the Stampede Now! My ace gunman!" I nodded smiling, _yes I am Vash I thought to myself. Well all went normally for a while then I noticed something, Marianne wasn't there. That was the worst thing, totally wrong, "where… Is Marianne?" I asked Mr. Schezar, "She never came, I don't have time to baby sit" he said simply. _

            Later that day there was a nock on the door, _Meryl and Milly_, I thought to myself as I answered the door and handed water to the two insurance girls. "We are looking for Vash the stampe-"Meryl began then cut off when she saw me. "What are YOU doing here?!" I laughed "Nothing, Oh thanks!" I snatched the box of donuts they happened to be carrying and began to eat, "come on in!" I walked into the den where Mr. Schezar was as he began to introduce himself to Meryl and Milly. "I am Cliff Schezar," he began, "I needed a body guard and this nice man happened to show up!" he smiled at me slightly as I smiled back. "Yes I am the ace gunman!" I smiled, "I can shoot anyone from almost any distance" I aimed my finger at Meryl and pretended to shoot, "BANG!!" as I did this Meryl fell over gasping as if I had shot her, I looked at my finger confused like, as I always do, and then blinked. 

            Later as Meryl and Milly worked in the kitchen I glanced in "I supper ready?" I asked joyfully, "No! Now get out!" I put on a fake fear face, "Ooo scary lady! See ya!" I left the kitchen and walked around the house looking about, _Why isn't Marianne here? This is so wrong…"Vash! Get over here" I heard Mr. Schezar call as I ran to the dining room and saw him, "yes sir?" He smiled at me then laughed "I want to tell you a secret" I knew this was wrong but I went up to him. "What is it sir?" He whispered to me his whole plan of conserving water and keeping it all for himself. I stood there after he finished staring at him dumbfounded. _He just told me his whole plan… this is so wrong… Better go destroy the underground thing.__

            Later that night I sneaked down into his underground water storage place, shot most of the machines and ran out of there and out of the manor. _So wrong, someone is keeping me on edge, they are ruining everything. As I ran into the darkness with all of my belongings I heard Meryl yell from the building for me to stop, I didn't stop, I couldn't let them follow me this time. I needed to find out what is wrong and why its wrong soon I'll find out no need to let them get hurt. To me that was perfect logic, but maybe that was why the story was being warped, too much logic, too much was going wrong and I was trying to fix it, _Maybe I should just play along? No…I need to find out what is wrong._ I thought as I neared Warrens City. _

~~~~~~

Well that's the first chapter ^_^ hope you like it. Strange shit is happening! Why is the show warping? Why do only cirtin characters know what is going on and others don't? Well you wont find out for a while but hey ^_^' good questions neh? Well I want more than one reviewer for this story so PLEASE REVEW! 


	2. Lost and Broken Doughnuts

TriWaRpEd

Chapter 2 

Lost and Broken Doughnuts

~~~~~~

Hey it's me again! This is the second Chapter! ^_^ whoohoo! I hope to get a lot into this chapter. Well for the title ^^' that's my little joke. Vash = looking for the reason everything is messed up there for the doughnuts are lost… and everything is messed up therefore they are broken ^^' my little wordplay sorry I couldn't think of anything else! Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm hopping that this will be a long one ¬¬ if its not I don't know what I'll do…. I'll probably just write the next chapter… anyway ENGOY ^_^

~~~~~~

            As I stepped into warrens City I saw a man with dark hair, _it's that drunken gunsmith Frank Marlon, I thought with a smile. Then I stopped as I was about to commence that all famous seen of him attacking me for booze… _wait, this isn't right… to early in the episode…_I blinked a few times as Frank came toward me. I pushed my sunglasses a bit further up my nose then waved to the man, "Hey you got any booze?" he mumbled, I could tell by the way he was speaking he was very drunk. "Uh… no I'm fresh out" I said with a smile, and then the man tackled me, "AAIEEE!" I yelped in surprise, _HOLY SHIT THAT SCARED ME!_ Was all I was thinking as the man rambled on about how we were such grate buddies and how I should go with him and buy him some booze. I got up from my forced place on the ground and started to crawl away when he put his hand on my shoulder, "Ya know what?" he said, "N-no… I don't…"_

"YER MY BEST FRIEND" he tackled me down again as I grasped for handholds in the dirt, "AIIEEE" I yelped again trying to get free of this drunk. "Let's go to the bar!" he proclaimed then laughed. "O.K. … J-just get off of me" I mumbled.

            As we sat in the bar this nice drunk began ranting about how we wanted the 'good stuff' and that I was the son of a rich man, "Oh no just give us the cheapest stuff you have" I smiled at the nice lady whom was about to serve our drinks then she nodded at my gun, "I'll have to take that off of ye son" I blinked a few times, _This is… relatively right but still I'm on edge_, Thinking as I handed her my custom, six-shot colt-45 revolver. As she looked the shining gun over she mumbled a bit about how heavy it was and how rare of a gun it was, "It's a really good gun" I said smiling to her then Frank the drunk glaring at the gun said, "That gun is off" he mumbled then I looked at him "Yeah it is, 10 inches off" He looked away then I looked back to the Bartender, "Do you know Frank Marlon? I came here to see if he'd fix my gun…" She set our drinks on the table and began the tale about how Frank Marlon was a hero back long ago and how that gun hanging on the wall was one of his own made guns. 

            I sighed at hearing the tale then she said, "You don't want him to fix your gun now, He'd pawn it for booze" then the drunk (Frank Marlon) threw his glass at the wall, "Shudup!" then he smiled and grabbed my glass, then looked at me, "You're a fool to trust your gun in the hands of a complete stranger" I studied him for a moment, _This is right… maybe nothing is going to mess up anymore…_, Then I filled him another glass of the brandy. 

~~~

A few hours later 

~~~

            We were thrown out of the bar, and both of us were drunk to almost stupidity. "Heey what about my gun?" I wined slightly as the lady threw my gun at me and smacked me in the face with it, "Oww…" the man looked at me then blinked, "You ok brother?" I nodded, "Yeah"

            At Marlon's house we kept drinking as he mumbled about being in charity work at one point or another. I just incoherently listened and agreed with the man. He passed out and not to long after that I was out also, _maybe… I drank a bit to much…_was the last thing that went through my mind.

~~~

Another few hours later

~~~

            I sat up holding my head "Gah headache" then looked at Marlon whom was still passed out. I covered him up and left my gun on his table knowing the man would most likely fix it, if things kept going right. I left his house and walked to an alley and hid in some trashcans. "Wow this sucks" I looked at the fake 'Vash' whom was really just a bandit named Joshua. I lifted the trashcan as I sat up in the trashcan, "Countermeasure Number 1: Take the place of a hostage." Then Marlon was beside my trashcan and pressing the lid down on my head, "wont work" I sat back up, "Number two then: Send everybody into a mad panic by shouting 'Earthquake!'" Then Marlon leaned against the trashcan lid closing it on me, "Even worse.." I stood up in the trashcan the lid still on my head then I turned to face Marlon, "Then what do you suggest?" he looked at me then said, "I'd have to go with number 3: You know just shut up and let 'em take the money" I stood and faced where Joshua sat in his chair and said, "I don't think so" Then Marlon stared at me, "why the hell are you sticking your neck out?! Just keep quiet and all will be great" Then I told him the made up story of the little girl whose money is being stolen, I kept my face straight as possible while doing this. Marlon looked at the girl "You know her?" Then I stepped out of the trashcan, "Nah I just made it up" then he asked me, "What are you doing worrying about other people's money? I mean what is in it for you?" Then I said, "Nothing at all…" Then turned to him holding my hand lightly to the trashcan-lid and saying, "except this situation is not equal" Marlon held a blank stare as I walked off toward Joshua the bandit.

            I walked toward them the trashcan lid tipped slightly and my hand still lightly on it, making my face so shadowed that it was nearly invisible. I stopped when shot at, _So far all's good I hope nothing screws up... _The men yelled to me, "what do you think your doing?!" I answered smartly, "Nah not really, I'm not all that great" I stepped once onto the ground with my Right boot unleashing a hidden dagger and slicing their get away car's tire. "Ah geez that's too bad looks like you got a flat, well I guess you won't be escaping in this!" I smirked at them. Both of the henchmen were dumbfounded with anger and Joshua jumped up unleashing his huge gun, "YOU LITTLE!" he began to shoot at me as I used the trashcan lid (yes it was still on my head) To block multiple shots and jumped behind the car. Laying on my back one of the henchmen was standing over me cackling and pointing a gun at me. "OI!" then I reached up and grabbed his gun with strength that he couldn't match I twisted his arm behind his back as I stood up. The other guards, baffled began asking 'how I did it' then they started pointing to Joshua and calling him the Humanoid-typhoon "well that's funny" I said, "pardon me" I snapped the mans neck slightly and dropped him, "but I was under the impression that he was a lot more handsome" I smirked at them all. Joshua hit the roof screaming about how I was implying that he was not Vash. Of course I was implying that he was not me… because I am me, "maybe we should find out" I put my hand in my pocket and aimed a fake gun at him, the gun was my finger but nobody knew that. It looked like an old fashion showdown, as everyone stopped to stair at the two 'armed' men. I stared Joshua down with a frown on my face; _the barkeeper should intervene… now!_ And nothing happened. _The towns people… they should be coming at him with guns… all of them should! Joshua began to laugh, "So your not gona move?" I glared at him, "you first…" He then cocked his gun getting it ready; it opened up into a rather badass looking gun. Then something right happened, Marlon was behind the man with a 'gun' to his head, "Checkmate Mr. Shooting from behind just isn't my style" Joshua dropped his gun then ran off with his henchmen screaming about how we all would pay. The townspeople had their guns in their hands, just hadn't moved yet, _Its so… screwed up…_"Hah… they really stick together" I mumbled then pulled my hand out of my pocket revealing my hand pointed into the shape of a gun as Marlon showed me the same, "wasn't even loaded" I laughed, "Sure wasn't!" _

            Instead of dropping by the bar I left, _I don't need to be drunk I need to find out what is wrong…_ I stopped at Marlon's house. He was there on the porch, "here's your gun… amazing you trusted me with it…" I smiled and took my gun from him as he explained what he did to it. "Thanks" I said simply, "Farewell!" As I walked off he stopped me, "hey what do you intend to do with that gun?" I looked at him and got an over serious face "I INTEND TO CREATE PEACE AND EQUALITY THROUOUGHT THE WORLD!" I said. As he laughed I walked off into the desert night _Adue kind townspeople Adue…_

~~~~~~

Hope you liked it o.o; I know its only one episode in that one…. BUT IT WAS LONG T-T and I don't want to do too much for you people.: evil laugh:. I'm just gona keep going as I am. Pace myself Pace myself. Well REVEW! PLEASE! ^_^ (oh and I accidentally had to upload this again because I forgot to spell check)


	3. Broken Hell

TriWaRpEd  
  
Broken Hell  
  
~~~~~~ Ok this is the third chapter. WELCOME :D konnichi-wa my fans! 3 We hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I have fun writing this stuff. well just to warn you this chap. Promises to be a major rolercoaster. hold on! ~~~~~~  
  
I walked into the town of Orleans dancing as I went toward the bar. People were milling around doing work and odd end jobs. I danced right into the bar; there was nothing odd happening, no people trying to hold the girl called Stefany no nothing, just an ordinary bar on an ordinary day. Damn this is messed up, I thought as I sat for a drink. Meryl and Milly, I hadn't seen those two till I saw them walk in, glance at me and sit on the other side of the room.  
Later I stood from my chair and left the bar, nothing was going to happen and I knew it. Leaving the town, I slowly strode through the desert knowing everything was going very wrong.  
  
~~~ Inepril City ~~~  
  
I reached Inepril city the next day. Walking in that city was my first mistake; everyone there had guns and were all aiming at me. I blinked and held my hands up, "Uh. uh hi?" was all I said. They all fired, I barely dodged most of the bullet and began running. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"  
Hours later I was getting tired, "how long can these people chase me?!" things were going very wrong and they were running me toward the plant. Why the hell are they running me this way?! Not stopping I kept running. I was nearing the entrance to the plant. "Oh hell!" I stopped when I reached the door, slamming my fingers to the keys the door opened and I ran in closing it behind me. Many of the officials in the room stared at me as I franticly looked around, "Why are you in here sir?" one tall man asked quietly. I looked at him frantic, "I. was run in here.." I stopped when I heard a low scream, "what the?" all the men suddenly looked at their monitors, "Something's happening in the plant! Someone go check it out!" Almost out of practiced instinct I ran toward the room the plant was in as they all shouted at me calling me mad and such things as that. I stopped when I reached the room the plant was in the door closing behind me. I stared at the plant as someone or something was in there with her. I stood on the platform under the glowing orb and put my hands to it, "It's ok. what is wrong sister?" I put my face to the orb as the angelic creature put its face and hands upon my as if it could touch me through the glass like material. "What is it?" I whispered as my sister stared sadly at me and the thing that had been in the orb with the plant began to separate from the orb, almost by instinct I caught it, or her shall I say. It was a girl with long blonde hair and white feathered wings wrapped around her. The wings covered her naked body as she lay in my arms. I pulled my duster style coat off and wrapped her in it as the wings dissipated making her seem very humanoid as I. Looking up at my sister in a dazed confused manor I saw her curl back up into the protective ball that is almost always seen of plants. I walked out of the room carrying this mystery girl and into the main room. "Did someone disappear after going into the plant room one day?" I asked quietly still holding the girl whom was fast asleep in my arms, "yes" the tall man said looking at the girl then he shook his head, "The mysteries of lost technology" was all he said as I walked out. All the towns people were prepared to shoot me then saw the girl, one man looked at the girl then to me, "what are you doing with that girl? Where did she come from?" I shook my head and walked away from them all walking out of town with this girl to a place where nobody would know who I was, a quite town to unravel what has happened to my life.  
  
~~~~~~ May city ~~~~~~  
  
I sat up yawning looking through the window of my hotel room then glancing at the girl whom sat on the end of my bed wearing a t-shirt and a pair of loose pants. "Good morning" I said yawning again as she smiled at me, "good morning. who are you anyway?" she asked cocking her head to one side, as her bright emerald green eyes glittered. I sighed answering her, "Vash, Vash the Stampede" She blinked and smiled, "Ok Vash." I looked at her closely then asked, "What is your name?" she blinked then frowned, "I. I don't know." she looked at the bed her hair was styled like mine. I blinked a few times, thought then said, "Rayne ano Satto Suru." she blinked confusedly, "Rayne ano Satto Suru? That's my name now?" I nodded and smiled; "You can go by Rayne" she smiled back at me then looked out the window, "Now where are we? Why is it so dry?" and I began to tell her everything that had happened in my life, for this girl was as old as I was in a since, she was not the daughter of a plant but a product of one that knew that its brother was in need of help, but this was a turn that changed everything.  
  
~~~~~~ This is kind of a short chapter. I know everything is all weird but here is where it is gona get difficult for me because the next chapters aren't gona just be in Vash's point of view they are going to be in Rayne's too so it will switch. whenever I switch I'll do a bar like this: *^*^* Ok guys? Well see you next chapter! ^_^  
  
Update!!: People I might not put the next chapters on here. I may make my own webby for it. these are gona get NC-17 and fast. this story is just how they met. so Yeah. its practly done. 


End file.
